The Path of Arc
by hitsuguya09
Summary: This story follows Jaune Arc in a new way. Jaune is young swordsman who is accepted to Beacon Academy for his exploits, but how will he walk the path set before him.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc's Prolog

Jaune sat alone on the roof of the only home he has ever known. Thinking of the next day and his acceptance to Beacon Academy. This troubled him for the reason as to why he was accepted to Beacon. Ever since he was young all he could remember was training under his father's unwavering watchful eye. Until three days ago.

He was hiking through the forest when he heard a women scream. Rushing to where he heard the scream from, he finds a women surrounded by three men.

"Get away from her now" he yells out.

The three men spin around due to the surprise of Jaune's yelling.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man in the middle demands.

"I am Jaune Arc, now step away from her, or I will have to stop you!" Jaune yells back.

By this time Jaune notices the two of the men are holding one short sword each, and the man in the middle is holding a two handed long sword. The two men holding short swords look to be about 5'7" and about 120 – 130 in weight. The one on the left had short bright orange hair and was missing his left ear. The man on the right had brown hair that came down over his eyes and down to his neck. The man with the long sword had gray hair that was only about two inches long, as well as a long horizontal scar that ran across his nose, he stood at about 5'10", and looked to about 150 lbs. All three men wore old tattered clothes. The women had long beautiful white hair, green eyes and wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black hiking boots. She was about 5'4" and looked to be about 110 lbs.

Upon taking a second look at the men instinctively Jaune removes his sword Corcea Mors from it sheath and opens Corcea Mors sheath into its shield form. Upon doing so the man in the middle begins stepping towards Jaune.

"My name is Darren. Kal, Jorren stay back and keep an eye on the girl. I'll deal with the boy" said Darren.

Darren charges at Jaune and swings straight down at him. Jaune raises his shield and blocks the strike with ease, then he side steps bringing his sword up above his head and slashes across Darren's torso, leaving a wide gash. Darren drops to the ground screaming in pain.

"Kill this piece of shit!" he screams at Kal and Jorren.

Kal dashes forward with his sword aimed at Jaune trying to stab him. Jaune knocks the sword away with Corcea Mors and slams his shield into Kal's face knocking him to the ground unconscious. While Jaune is fending Kal's attack, Jorren sneaks around behind Jaune. As soon as Kal hits the ground, Jorren slashes across Jaune's back making a long gash. Jaune spins around and slashes his sword through Jorren's stomach. Jorren drops his sword staggering backwards while trying to hold in his own guts. A few moments later he drops to the ground dead. Jaune rushes over to the women.

"Are you ok, what's your name?" Jaune asks.

"My name Is Helena, I'm ok" she says.

Ten minutes later the police arrive. Another hiker heard the scream and called the police. The detective that arrived on the scene asks Juane and Helena what had happened. They began the long process of filling the detective in on the details.

The next day at the police station after giving his written statement, Jaune is approached by a gentleman with white hair a pair of glasses and a green jacket.

"Excuse me my name is Professor Ozpin. Are you Jaune Arc, the young man who saved my niece yesterday?" Ozpin Says.

"Yes I am." said Jaune.

"Well as thanks for saving Helena and after hearing about your skill with a sword. I would like to invite you to join Beacon academy. So what do you say?" Ozpin asks.

Jaune thinks about the offer for a moment and then accepts Ozpin's offer.

Jaune shutters remembering what he had done. All he could do is relive that moment over and over again every time he closed eyes, but then remembers how grateful Helena and Professor Ozpin had been. He had done the right thing, but a part of him just couldn't agree with that statement. But he pushed all that aside and went back inside to finish packing for Beacon. All he could think about for tomorrow is what will people say about what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The First Steps of the Path?

Jaune sat off to the right side of the air ship, looking out over the crowd of people he would soon be getting to know. Two girls drew his attention at first due to the amount of noise they were making. The taller of two a blonde most likely the older of the two, wore a pair of brown boots that went up to just below her knees, as well as a pair of sock the come upto her knees the left one blue, the right one yellow. A pair of black shorts with a brown belt, also a yellow tank top and a brown jacket with yellow trim, a yellow scarf and a pair of gold colored gauntlets. The shorter of two has black hair with red highlights, wore a pair of black boots that went halfway up her calves with red fringe at the top. As well as a pair of black tights the led up to a black skirt with red fringe at the bottom, leading upto a long sleeved black top with a red section over the stomach with red lace running across it, including a bullet belt with a silver rose on it, and also a red cloak on, as well as a large red metal object attached to the back side of her bullet belt. He continues looking around the crowd when he notices the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had mesmerizing dark red hair that he just couldn't take his eyes off of. She wore a pair of black high heel boots that come just above her ankles, which lead upto a pair of bronze colored armored leggings that reach all the way upto her thighs. Around her waist is a small black skirt with a large sash that is the same beautiful dark red as her hair, a small belt holding a small bronze plate with what looked like a shield and spear on it held the sash in place. She had on a strapless top that was brown on the sides and bronze in the center. As well as a pair of gloves that came up past her elbows, a bronze colored gauntlet over her left forearm and a bronze bangle with a wave design over her left bisep. Around her neck was a large bronze gorget, she also wore a bronze circlet. She wore her hair in a waist length pony tail, she also had the most beautiful green eyes. Jaune also noticed she had a shield and spear on her back. He sat there for the rest of the air ship ride thinking of what he could say to her. Finally the air ship landed at Beacon Academy and everyone began to file off of the ship. When Jaune had gotten off of the air ship he couldn't believe Beacon looked like a castle. '_Well this will be an interesting four years,'_ he thought to himself. He started walking towards the place he would call home for the next four years.

Just ahead of him he heard someone knock over some metal cases and decided to investigate. When he got with in visual range of the sound he noticed a girl with white hair and a predominantly white wardrobe yelling at the young girl in red he saw earlier. Unexpectedly the girl in red exploded in a cloud of red mist, but before he could step in to help a girl with black hair and a black and purple wardrobe walked up. She drew the attention of the girl in white away from the one in red, a few moments later the girl in white just stormed off and the one in black calmly walked away. He noticed the girl in red sitting on the ground with a very sad expression.

"Hi my name is Jaune Arc are you ok?" he asks holding out his hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine, my name is Ruby Rose" she says as Jaune helps her up.

"So I kinda noticed that you exploded" Jaune says.

"That girl Weiss kept shaking a bottle of dust at me, when she was yelling at me to be more careful" Said Ruby.

"That seems kind of hypocritical don't you think?" asks Jaune.

"Yeah and she was being extremely rude even though I said sorry!" Ruby exclaims.

"Well at least your no worse for ware, maybe we head towards the Grand Hall for orientation?" Jaune asks.

"Good idea, but where is the Grand Hall?" Ruby asks.

"I have no clue" Jaune states.

"Ah, well I have this!" Ruby says as she pulls out a huge scythe.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune says as he takes a step back.

"Yep, it's also a high impact sniper rifle called Crescent Rose" Ruby says. "So what do you have?" asks Ruby.

"This is Crocea Mors (as Jaune removes his sword from its sheath), its sheath also doubles as a shield." Jaune explains. "This was the sword and shield my Great-Great grandfather used in the war, it was passed to my father who in turn passed it on to me."

"Well at least someone has an appreciation for the classics." Said Ruby.

"Yeah it was a proud day for me when my dad passed it on to me." Jaune answered. "It was the first time my dad acknowledged my choice to learn how to wield a sword. So… who inspired you to learn how to wield a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"My uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal!" Ruby answered excitedly.

"What's Signal?"

"It's an academy like Beacon, but for people like us to start training towards the path to becoming Hunter's & Huntresses." Ruby answered. "Wait you didn't go to Signal?"

"No, my Grandfather trained me how to become a Huntsman." Jaune said.

"Hey you two over there, are you here for freshman orientation?"

Jaune and Ruby spun around to see an older gentleman with a large moustache and all grey hair, but before Ruby could ask Jaune about his Grandfather.

"Yes, but we don't know where the Grand Hall is." Jaune answers.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way and tell you all about our wonderful school. My name is Professor Peter Port, You are?"

"I'm Jaune Arc." "and I'm Ruby Rose!" They both answered.

"Arc … I know that name. Are you Bregan's grandson?" Professor Port asks.

"Wait you know my grandpa?" Jaune asks confused.

"Of course I do, he is a dear old friend. He was once a mentor of mine, as I see he was yours. It's been a long time since I've seen that sword, and you remind me of your Grandfather quite a bit." Professor Port states.

"Thank you Professor, I've looked up to my Grandpa since I was seven years old. So… what do you…"

"Well this is the Grand Hall, I hope both of you come to love it here at Beacon Academy!" Professor Port exclaims as he continues on his way.

"Thank you Professor!" Ruby yells after him. "Well I guess we should head inside" Ruby suggests.

"That's a good idea, do you want to stand near each other?" Jaune asks.

"That seems like…"

"Hey Ruby!" A woman with long blonde hair yells from across the hall.

"Oh that's my sister, I should go stand with her, it was really nice to meet you Jaune. I'll see you later!" Ruby said as she walked away.

"You too, bye!" Jaune says back. "Where am I going to meet another quirky girl like her?" Jaune asks himself.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but , you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin states.

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." Says the Blonde Professor on stage.

Jaune turns to walk out, that's when he notices the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, for the second time. A woman with the most beautiful red hair and vivid-green eyes. As he steps towards her to introduce himself. He stops due to a singular thought, what if she finds out that he killed someone. Even if it was in self-defense.

A couple of hours pass it's now 9 p.m. and all of the new students have gathered in the Ballroom anxiously awaiting their initiation into Beacon. I wonder what kind of team I will become apart of tomorrow, there are a lot of interesting people here. _'I guess it would be a good idea to get some sleep.' _Just after Jaune lays down to get some sleep he thinks to himself _'What would Ruby and everyone else here at Beacon think of me if found what that I killed someone to get here.' _But before his mid could continue dwelling on these thoughts, he fell asleep exhausted from the last 72 horus.


End file.
